peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The More Magical Potion
'''The More Magical Potion '''is the sixteenth episode of Season 1 of Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep. This episode is a supposed to be a sequel to a previous episode, The Magic Potion. Synopsis TSLMasterYT creates a more powerful potion with next level powers and makes it well guarded to avoid it from being stolen by Suzy again. Transcript (Intro) (Title Card) TSLMasterYT:I think 16 grunts is better than 8. Double the fun! Raiding Grunt 9:Yep, double the fun. Raiding Grunt 1:Anyway boss, want to see our lasers? TSLMasterYT:Of course, why not? Raiding Grunt 2:Come to the chamber view with us. TSLMasterYT:Okay, turn on the lasers. *Grunt 1 turns on lasers and they move* Oh ho ho! They move! Haha! That pesky Suzy will never get our potions now! Grunt 2:And if she touches a laser, the alarm will go off informing us and we'll bust her up. TSLMasterYT:Anyway, I've placed this potion in here. It's more powerful than the last. *Cuts to Peppa and friends in town* Peppa:The town is such a good place. I love the town hall. *Goldie laughs as a suppose to an agreement* George:But did you know that The Raidings' headquarters are in that town? Peppa:Yes I did. Suzy:I've been hearing something about a new potion and to not steal it. I found my next adventure! Edmond:Good luck Suzy! Emily:Is she trying to commit a robbery? Peppa:I doubt it. Suzy:Okay, here we go. *Shoots grapple hook at the secret lab's roof and climbs it.* TSLMasterYT:I've got my eye on you Suzy! Suzy:What was that? I bet nothing. Ooh the crack is gone, they fixed it. TSLMasterYT:You three are in charge of the security. Raiding Grunt 10:Got it boss! Raiding Grunt 11:Yeah! Raiding Grunt 12:Okay, let's go. Suzy:Now for the TNT. Places TNT and blows it up. *Cuts back to Peppa and her friends* Pedro:What was that?! Peppa:It came from over there. I think we should help her. *Cuts back to Suzy* Suzy:Huh? They removed the cord. Raiding Grunt 10:Huh? What's happening to the security camera footage? Raiding Grunt 11:It's messing up! Raiding Grunt 12:Suzy did it! Peppa:Suzy! Suzy:Peppa! Thank goodness! Can you all carry the rope? George:Why? Suzy:Because we're tighter than bark on a tree! All:Oh okay. Suzy:Hold on! *Jumps into crack.* The lasers are moving! Peppa:This is going to be bullcrap! Suzy:The rope's getting looser! I'm almost at the potion! All:Come on Suzy! You can do it! Suzy:We're almost there! All:We're almost there! Suzy:I'm feeling it! All:I'm feeling it! *Rope breaks, Suzy lands on a laser and the alarms go off* Suzy:Huh?! What's happening?! Raiding Grunt 6:Freeze! You're kicked from our headquarters! Raiding Grunt 9:Yeah get out! *Both kick Suzy out of the headquarters* Factor:Boss, what happened? TSLMasterYT:Suzy tried to commit a robbery. Police:You're under arrest for trying to commit a robbery! Peppa:Oh no, what are we going to do now that Suzy is in jail? George:We can take a bit of the potion in a syringe and inject the substance into her. Edmond:Wow George, you're a clever clogs! *George puts a bit of the substance into a syringe* TSLMasterYT:I think I should check on my potion now. Richard:Quick! Escape! TSLMasterYT:Did I just hear voices? Nah, it was probably just me. Huh, the potion is missing a few mils of it. But whatever, I'll see if I can still get the abilities. *TSLMasterYT drinks the substance and does this weird animation from Cuphead* TSLMasterYT:Okay, it is fine. *1 hour later* Suzy:Okay, I'm out of jail guys. George:We got some of the potion in the syringe. Rebecca:Hold on though, we will have to inject you with it. Suzy:Okay. *Rebecca injects the substance into Suzy* *Suzy does this weird animation from Cuphead* Suzy:Sweet! My bullets got an upgrade! And I got an extra weapon! (Credits)Category:Episodes Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster's Fanon Category:Episodes with a transcript